Kakashi's Lesson
by Lady Jaye1
Summary: With a little help from Team Gai, Team 7 teaches Kakashi a lesson on the consequences of being late.


_This probably doesn't exactly fit into the canon storyline, but..._

_Disclaimer:_

_Rock Lee: The author in all her infinite wisdom sadly does not own the Naruto franchise, the Power of Youth, or a pair of exquisite, skin tight green spandex…which is an outrage in its self you know…_

_Author: Lee!_

**Kakashi's Lesson**

_With a little help from Team Gai, Team 7 teaches Kakashi a lesson on the consequences of being late._

……..+…….

Ah, the fair village of Konoha. So fair, so resplendent, so, so...

"**AAARRGGH! HE'S LATE AGAIN!" **

So full of mental crackpots that it's hard to know how it even functions.

Yes, as one might expect, Hatake Kakashi is yet again late for some very important event (and no, this does not include laying siege to the corner bookstore until the new Icha Icha book comes out.)

He's supposed to be training his students.

He was supposed to have been training his students **THREE HOURS** ago. (Well, technically it's three hours, twelve minutes, and fourteen, whoops, _fifteen _seconds ago.)

_(Pause.)_

Needless to say, Team 7 (and just about every other person in Konoha) is fed up. Therefore, each member of Team Kakashi offered up their suggestions on how to punish the gray haired scarecrow.

**Sakura's suggestions:**

**1.** Let Tsunade-sama use him for target practice.  
**2.** Let Shizune-san use him for target practice.  
**3.** Burn all of his Icha Icha books. Again. For the fourth time.  
**4.** Beat Kakashi to a pulp.

**Sasuke's suggestions:**

**1.** Kill him.  
**2.** Possibly convince Morino Ibiki to "instruct" Kakashi on the errors of his ways.  
**3.** Don't burn the Icha Icha books. Have Shikamaru trap Kakashi's shadow. Then rip each page out_ slowly_ from his books and _slowly _feed them to Tonton or Akamaru.

It was, however, Naruto who came up with the most brilliant plan. The only difficulty was getting Sasuke and Sakura to agree to it.

"Come on! It's brilliant!" Naruto urged. Sakura tried to keep a serious face, but failed, and snickered.

"Can't you just henge three of your kage bunshins?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi will be able to tell they're not real…he's got the Sharingan, remember?" Naruto pointed out.

"I'm not wearing _That_," Sasuke stated adamantly. Sakura wanted to agree as well (and full heartedly, I might add), however, even _she_ could see the brilliance of this scheme.

"You don't have to wear it Sasuke-kun," Sakura pointed out. "It just has to look like you are."

"Yeah," Naruto added. "Come on. Can't you see the look on his face?"

Sasuke paused and thought about it.

**1.** The plan was indeed brilliant, however…  
**2.** It would require that he lower his dignity.  
**3.** Even so, the plan might do more damage than his idea to slowly destroy the Icha Icha books.  
**4.** And to put it quite bluntly…Kakashi had it coming.

"Hnn," Sasuke agreed. Naruto's eyes lit up mischievously as a sly fox grin crossed his face.

**Two hours later:**

"Yosh! Of course I'll do it! Any chance to beat my eternal rival!" the first voice proclaimed.

"Sakura-chan! Your brilliance shall overshadow the spring in…." the second voice started.

"Lee!" the third voice yelled.

"….." the fourth voice (or lack of) commented.

"All right!" the fifth voice cheered.

**Four hours later: **

"Hey, Asuma! Shikamaru!" Naruto called out.

Asuma puffed on his cigarette and studied the crazy blonde running their way. Luckily for him, Naruto had briefly put a stop to the game of shougi that Asuma was badly losing.

Again.

For the fourty-seventh time.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. Ino ignored everyone as she looked through a clothing catalog. Chouji munched on his bag of chips. (The number of the chip bags that he has been seen eating is incalculable. It can not be determined. It is theoretically impossible.)

"What's up?" Asuma asked. Naruto gave him a wide grin.

"How would you like to blackmail Kakashi?" Naruto asked in a whisper. Asuma stopped smoking. He stared.

He smirked.

"Tell me more," Asuma urged.

And so, Naruto did.

**Two more hours later**:

"Asuma?" a female voice asked.

"Woof?" a second voice asked.

"Hah! That's funny Akamaru!" the loudest voice said.

"H..hello…A..Asuma-san…" the fourth voice whispered.

"….." the fifth voice (or lack of) stated.

"I need a favor," Asuma said. "I need your Genjutsu skills to hide me."

"Why?" the first voice asked.

"Because I'm going to humiliate Kakashi," Cigarette Man answered. "Because of that, I also need your camcorder."

**The next morning:**

**Actually, the next morning, four hours later:**

Kakashi hummed to himself as he made his way towards the training ground. What excuse should he use today?

Hmm, how about…no no, he's used that twice already. Then what about…dammit, he used that one yesterday. Then perhaps….

Sharingan Kakashi suddenly halted. His shinobi instincts were tingling (his spider senses were tingling)…

A loud man was yelling.

A loud, very ANNOYING man was yelling.

A loud, very ANNOYING and unfortunately _familiar_ man was yelling from HIS training ground!

"**YOSH! THAT WAS EXCELLENT, SASUKE! THE BRILLIANCE OF YOUR UCHIHA BLOOD SHINES WITHIN THE YOUTHFUL VIGORANCE OF YOUR VEINS!"**

What the hell was **MAITO GAI** doing on **HIS** training ground?

Kakashi picked up his pace. However, being the cool and collected shinobi that he was…he couldn't possibly show that he was worried. No, never worried.

"**SAKURA-CHAN! I SHALL MAKE YOU BLOOM LIKE A LOTUS FLOWER IN SPRING!"**

No, never worried. Not at all.

Kakashi ran.

Then a horrifying scene caused Kakashi to freeze.

_For before him…_

"Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed. He pumped his fist into the air.

"Yosh!" Sakura cried. She gave Gai a Lee-like salute.

"….yosh…." the perturbed Sasuke added half-heartedly.

Kakashi stared. It couldn't be! All three of his students were dressed in green spandex and yellow leg warmers! Even Sasuke!

It must be a Genjutsu. Naruto perhaps, but neither Sasuke nor Sakura would wear the dreadful Green Beast uniform!

"Yosh! If it isn't my eternal rival!" Gai boomed. Kakashi blinked. It wasn't Genjustu. Perhaps it was a combination of Naruto's Kage Bunshin and the Henge no Jutsu…?

"Your students asked me to train them," Gai said cheerfully. "It appears they were tired of wasting their time of youth for you to show up."

Kakashi stared.

Neji and Tenten smirked from their seat on the sidelines. Rock Lee smiled cheerfully.

_Asuma and Kurenai continued to videotape in hiding._

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and opened his book. This didn't bother him, not at all…

"Oh, Gai-sensei," Sakura said sweetly. "You look so _dashing_ in those green tights…"

Kakashi dropped his book.

"Yosh!" Gai exclaimed. "It is my manly exuberance."

"Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed. "When I become Hokage, everyone will wear green spandex! Believe it!"

Kakashi shuddered.

"Yosh!" Gai answered. "Konoha will be a shining example for all to behold!"

_Asuma continued to videotape._

"…I now see that the true path to power is the way of the Green Beast," Sasuke said reluctantly. "One sparkle of my teeth and Itachi will be blinded."

Kakashi rubbed his visible eye.

"Yosh!" Gai exclaimed. "The Power of Youth can not be defeated! Uchiha Itachi shall fall by the resplendent power of the Uchiha Green Beast!"

Kakashi opened his mouth…but no words came out.

"…..?" Sharingan Kakashi silently asked.

"Gai-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh…Gai-_sensei_!" Sakura crooned.

"….Gai…sensei…" Sasuke added.

Coincidentally, Kakashi was on time the next day. In fact, he was early.

And also coincidentally, Asuma's video became very popular on the Jounins' Movie Night.


End file.
